1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to targeted release carriers and/or pH dependent release carriers and compositions including a targeted release and/or pH dependent release carrier of this invention and at least one biologically active agent and to methods for making and using same.
More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to targeted release carriers and/or pH dependent release carriers and compositions including a targeted release and/or pH dependent release carrier of this invention and an effective amount of at least one active agent (one active agent or a plurality of active agents), where the targeted release and/or pH dependent release carriers include at least one biocompatible agents (one active agent or a plurality of biocompatible agents), and where the active agents include nutraceutical agents and/or pharmaceutical agents and where the targeted release and/or pH dependent release carriers include at least one targeted release and/or pH dependent release agent for the active agents so that the biologically active agents may be released into the tracts of an animal, mammal, or human in a targeted manner. Embodiments of the invention also relate to methods for making and using the carriers and/or compositions.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,666,701 disclosed gamma-linolenic acid or dihomo-gamma-linolenic acid for use in the reduction or prevention of gastrointestinal bleeding and other side effects of non-steroidal, anti-inflammatory drugs (NSAIDs), when administered on a continuing basis, including use in allowing said administration to be replaced by administration of said acid alone in arthritis and other conditions without exacerbation of symptoms. This patent also included no teaching on targeted release of biologically active agents mediated by free fatty acids.
However, free fatty acids are known to be injurious to the upper GI tract. See, e.g., Velasquez et al. “Oleic acid-induced mucosal injury in developing piglets intestine,” Am. J. Physiol 64, g576-81, 1993; Velasquez et al. “Fatty acid-induced injury in developing piglet intestine: effect of degree of saturation and carbon chain length,” Pediatr. Res. 33, 543-7, 1993; and such membrane injuries action has been therapeutically exploited (See Croffie et al. “Sclerosing agents for use in GI endoscopy,” Gastrointestinal Endoscopy 66, 1-6, 2007 (ethanolamine oleate, a drug used to induce endothelial membrane damage for the treatment of esophageal varices). Thus, the formulations of this invention include large quantities of two components known to be injurious to the upper GI tract, an NSAID and free fatty acids (Davenport, “Gastric mucosal injury by fatty and acetylsalicylic acids”, Gastroenterology, 46, 245-253, 1964, yet the formulations of this invention show comparable if not superior protection against NSAID GI toxicity.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/433,454 filed 6 Nov. 2003 disclosed a composition including a biocompatible oil carrier having a relatively high phospholipid content for non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drugs (NSAIDs) showing reduced gastrointestinal (GI) NSAID toxicity. The preferred neutral lipids in these carriers were uncharged lipids: triglycerides, which remain uncharged at all relevant pHs—pH between 1 and 9.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,950,656, 5,043,329, 5,763,422, and 5,955,451, saturated zwitterionic phospholipids in combination with saturated triglycerides were used to reduce GI toxicity, to increase the cyclohexane solubility of the NSAIDs, and to improve NSAID efficacy. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,763,422, and 5,955,451 specifically demonstrated that aspirin (ASA): dipalmitoyl phosphatidylcholine (DPPC) solubility in cyclohexane was enhanced by the addition of a triglyceride, tripalmtin. It was believed that the enhanced cyclohexane solubility was linked to the improved NSAID efficacy and/or reduced ASA GI toxicity.
In publications and patents by Lichtenberger and coworkers, compositions including a phospholipid and an NSAID were formed either by initially dissolving the components in an organic solvent, such as methanol, ethanol or chloroform, and removing the solvent by distillation or evaporation; or the NSAID was dissolved in an aqueous solution at or above the pKa of the NSAID and to a phospholipid film, followed by lyophilization if a solid product was required. These processes allow the two components to chemically interact to form associated complexes. These processes most often used a phosphatidylcholine (PC) as the phospholipid either synthetically prepared such as dipalmitoylphosphatidylcholine (DPPC) or as a purified or semipurified PC compound.
More recently, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,451,339, Patel et al. disclosed compositions and for improved delivery of hydrophobic agents, where the compositions are substantially triglyceride-free and include a combination of a hydrophilic surfactant and a hydrophobic surfactant.
While these patents and applications disclose compositions and methods for preparing the compositions, where the compositions are effective in reducing the GI toxicity of NSAIDs, the patents and applications fail to disclose any information for the preparation of carrier that possess the ability to target the release of NSAIDs into different parts of the GI tract. Targeted release of biologically active agents exploiting the differential pH profile of the GI tract has been disclosed using various pH sensitive polymers as coatings for acid labile drugs and drugs having upper gastrointestinal toxicity. However, this approach has been limited by stochastic pharmacokinetics and marked food effects (Leonards, J. R. and G. Levy, JAMA 193: 99-104, 1965, Bogentoft, C., I. Carlsson, et al., European Journal of Clinical Pharmacology, 14(5), 351-355, 1978.
Thus, there is a need in the art for new and novel carriers and compositions including the carriers that are capable of targeted release of active agents into different areas of the GI tract and other tracts such as the urinary or reproductive tracts. There is also a need in the art for carriers and compositions including the carriers that are capable of a targeted release and/or pH dependent release of an active ingredient, where the targeted and/or pH dependence conforms to a targeting profile and/or pH profile of the tract in the body of an animal, mammal or human so that biologically active agents such as NSAIDs are released selectively in the tract such as into the duodenum or the small intestine and not the stomach of the GI tract, i.e., the carriers release the biologically active agents slowly and inefficiently in low pH environments such as gastric fluid, but release the biologically active agents rapidly and efficiently at higher pH environments (e.g., pH values between 4 and 5) such as the upper duodenum, and even higher pH environments (e.g., pH values between 7 and 8) in the presence of bile acids in small intestinal fluid.